


Fuoco amico

by Omibombay



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Introspection, POV Third Person, missing moment, movieverse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omibombay/pseuds/Omibombay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ancora col fucile fumante in mano, i pensieri di Eve appena dopo aver sparato a 007 ed averlo visto cadere dal ponte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuoco amico

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Skyfall  
> Genere: romantico  
> Tipo: flash-fic  
> Parole: 376  
> Raccolta: Di missioni, tecnologia e quotidianità  
> Personaggi: Eve Moneypenny  
> Rating: PG, verde, K  
> Avvertimenti: movieverse  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Ian Fleming. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.  
> Contest: Drabble Weekend indetto dal gruppo “We are out for prompt” su FaceBook dal 6 al 9 marzo 2015.  
> Prompt: Skyfall - Moneypenny - Ancora col fucile fumante in mano, i pensieri di Eve appena dopo aver sparato a 007 ed averlo visto cadere dal ponte.  
> Gentilmente proposto da Koa

 

“Agente colpito” sussurrò a malapena fissando i binari ormai vuoti. Lo scrosciare dell’acqua del fiume sottostante era l’unico rumore in quella valle.

Eve  posò il fucile a terra, si sfilò l’auricolare. Nella testa gli rimbombava ancora l’ordine perentorio di M -Spari, maledizione!-

Lei aveva sparato perché era un ordine, perché era l’unica occasione che aveva.

Per quanto fosse brava, una delle migliori, non aveva la presunzione che sarebbe riuscita a fare centro. Era difficile, si muovevano in continuazione, e double-oh-seven era sempre davanti al bersaglio, il margine di errore era alto, troppo.

Il suo buon senso le urlava di non eseguire l’ordine, invece aveva sparato, colpito e ucciso Bond.

Fuoco amico, lo chiamavano, che definizione stupida.

Si sedette sull’erba, raccolse le ginocchia al petto fissando il punto in cui l’agente era precipitato.

Nessuno avrebbe potuto salvarsi da un salto del genere; lei era stata l’artefice di quella caduta e di quella morte.

James Bond era uno dei loro agenti migliori ed era morto sul campo per colpa sua.

Ecco come si sentiva: in colpa. Sapeva che quella sensazione non l’avrebbe abbandonata forse mai più.

Aveva lottato giorno dopo giorno per arrivare a fino a dove era ora. In un mondo di uomini e pregiudizi era arrivata a lavorare in prima linea ad esse affiancata a quell’uomo che era praticamente una leggenda vivente all’interno del dipartimento.

Lavorare con lui era un onore, conquistarsi un po’ della sua fiducia era cosa rara. Lei lo aveva tradito così, sparando con un tiro non pulito perché gli ordini di M non si contestano, gli ordini di M si eseguono. Quella è una regola a cui tutti loro devono sottostare, che gli piacesse o meno.

Come Bond che era stato costretto a lasciare Ronson a dissanguarsi, M aveva ordinato di proseguire e lui aveva obbedito. Forse anche lui in quel momento aveva provato i suoi stessi sentimenti, i suoi stessi dubbi.

Scosse la testa con forza, tutti loro erano consapevoli dei rischi che quel mestiere comportava e li avevano accettati, doveva accoglierne anche le conseguenze.

Si alzò in piedi, raccolse il fucile; il vento le scompigliava i capelli ed asciugata la lacrima che era scesa sulla sua guancia scura.

“Addio James” lo salutò sperando che fosse diretto in un posto migliore.

 

 

[ ](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=acd34w)


End file.
